Leo VS Donny
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Mikey esta confundido, primero lo estaban alentando y despues...Leo y Donny empezaron a discutir... Sin comentarios...


**Leo VS Donny**

_Horus Reborn (La auctora): ¡Hola, hol,a mis amadísimos lectorcitos bbonitos queridos del alma…! (que no sé como salaudarlso sin que se oiga que digo lo mismo una y otra vez…) ¡Finalmente está escrito! Pensé que Ra no quería que lo publicara (luego de que el archivo que tenía en una USB se dañó y tuvo que ser borrado…) Espero que lo disfrúten (nwn)_

_P.D: Los personajes de Tortugas ninja (TMNT) No me pertenecen, ni en mis sueños más dulces… (Ni aunque estemos en temporada decembrina)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Leo VS Donny**

Miguel se hallaba parado en el borde entre el peligro y la seguridad. Sus hermanos estaban detrás de él para brindarle apoyo ¡Era el momento decisivo! El momento que ninguna tortuga podía posponer, el momento que no podía detener por más que lo intentara, pues era el momento en que una tortuga se convertía en leyenda… Pero debía admitirlo, sentía miedo…

— "_Vamos Mikey, tu puedes ¡Eres el campeón del Nexo de Batalla!"_ — Pensaba para animarse a sí mismo.

— ¡Ay, a ver a qué horas Mikey! —le gritó Rafael. — No me digas que ya te dio miedo ¡Si esta fue tu idea! — Le seguía diciendo el de rojo. El de naranja miró lo que había frente a él y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… ¡Por el santo patrón de los cómics! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió aquello? Giró su cabeza para mirar a sus hermanos, (Rafael justo detrás de él, luego estaba Leo y al final estaba Donny) luego volvió a mirar al frente…

— ¡Tú puedes Mikey! — Siguió Donny, el hermano genio— No va a pasar nada, es algo inofensivo

— ¿P-pero y si…?

— No te preocupes, traigo el botiquín conmigo— dijo el genio para darle confianza, pero no lo logró, ahora Mikey se sentía peor, estaba temblando del miedo… — No es para tanto Miguel, tú no sabes que se siente saltar así que no tienes por qué dudar. Porque como dice el filósofo chino chino: _"el que no sabe no duda"_

— Calma Mikey — Le tranquilizó su hermano azulado hermano mayor— Todo va a estar bien, tú solo confía en ti mismo ¡Puedes hacerlo! Solo no tengas dudas. — ¿Qué no tuviera dudas? Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… — Solo recuerda hermanito— continuó el azul— la duda es el origen del error, de todo tipo de fallas cuya presencia podría ser fatal— Miguel se asustó "_¿Fatal?"_

— Permíteme diferir Leo, pero la duda no es tan terrible como dices que es— Apuntó el genio, parecía que se estaban distrayendo por que Miguel y Rafa estaban mirando ahora sólo Donatello contrariaba el argumento de su hermano.

— Claro que lo es Donny— Continuó Leo— La duda obliga a la gente a tomar decisiones precipitadas, la duda separa, recuerda las palabras de Buda—Y comenzó a citar muy solemne—_ "No hay habito más atroz en este mundo que el hábito de la duda. Es una espina que hiere, es una espada que mata"_ — Finalizado esto, el genio sacó su contra argumento.

—Pues yo tengo mi razón puesta en las palabras de Octavio Paz:_ "Los grandes conocimientos engendran grandes dudas"_ — dijo con un tono de académico—Lo que significa que la duda como tal…

— No, Donny, —la duda es mala— le interrumpió el mayor. — Es la fuerza que ha mantenido a los pueblos separados y hace que la alianzas se rompan desde el origen de la civilización.

— No Leo, la duda es la fuerza que impulsa a la ciencia a llevar a cabo su labor, cuando se presenta una duda sobre el origen de algún fenómeno, es aquello que nos hace buscar la respuesta. — Dijo el genio ahora con un poco de superioridad en su tono de voz.

— Donny, te equivocas— le contestó el otro— lo que tu acabas de describir es la "curiosidad".

— ¡Pero la curiosidad viene de la duda! — Le refutó Donatello. — ¡Y se duda porque se tiene conocimiento!

— La duda, Donny no es más que la manifestación de la imperfección del alma mortal…

Mickey parpadeo repetidas veces y repasó mentalmente la serie de eventos que le habían llevado a ese punto… habían ido a la cabaña de la abuela de Casey para aprovechar unos días de sol… luego Casey les dijo que le vendieron un trampolín de diez metros… Miguel les propuso echarse un clavado en el río… lo llevaron hasta ahí, y ahora estaba él encabezando la fila con sus hermanos esperando y ahora se encontraba presenciando un muy reñido debate filosófico entre Leo y Donny… y no entendía qué tanto le decían sobre la duda ¿Sería por una canción? Ya no sabía que hacer…

— Mira Mikey— le llamó el rudo de rojo (ya harto de tanta palabrería filosófica) — lo que estos dos te están diciendo, o creo que intentaban decir, es que tú no le pienses mucho solo hazlo. Además, esto es solo un clavado de cinco metros desde un trampolín desmontable junto a un lago no vas a saltar de un acantilado de cien metros, lo peor que te podría pasar sería caer de panza y que te duela por un par de días— le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— O-ok…— respondió el de banda naranja, y mientras el rudo le observaba con una mirada y los más tranquilos (sorprendentemente) seguían argumentando. El de banda naranja sió un par de saltitos sobre la tabla y luego se lanzó…— ¡Bala de cañón! — gritó. Y con un ruidoso y húmedo _splash, _Miguél cayó en el agua, haciendo que el de morado y el de azul (finalmente) dejaran su encuentro.

— ¡Lo hice! — dijo Miguél Ángel con medio cuerpo saliendo del agua— No fue tan difícil.

— ¡Bien hecho Mikey! — LE dijo el mayor de los cuatro

— Te dije que era inofensivo— le dijo Donatello.

— ¿Y quién ganó el encuentro filosófico de hoy? — preguntó el de rojo, enserio que era nuevo y muy extraño ver a ese par pelear

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó leo confundido

— Eso que estaban diciendo sobre la duda y todo ese rollo— les contestó el rudo.

— ¿Eso? — dijo Donatello—Debatir contra mi hermano no es pelear, se le llama filosofar con dinamismo.

— Si claro…— Rafael no podía creerlo.

— ¡Oigan! — Les llamó el más peque desde abajo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya les dio miedo? — se rió el menor.

— ¡Repite eso! — le dijo Rafael justo antes de saltar furioso con Leo y Don riéndose de su reacción.

— Salta rápido Leo, o Rafa intentará ahogar a Micke por "n" ocasión.

— No lo dudes hermanito…

**-FIN-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Horus Reborn: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños, y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (los dos últimos deben estar correctamente escritos, sin faltas de ortografía, fallas gramaticales, errores de sintaxis ni palabras altisonantes) Y ahora, yo me voy a dormir_

_MAtta ne!  
~Ciaossu!_


End file.
